legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S3 P4/Transcript
(Jessica and Raynell are seen being tossed into the nursery by the female Targhuls) Jessica: GNN!! Raynell: OW!! F. Targhul: Hmph. (The Targhuls close the door, locking the two in) Jessica: NO!! Raynell: *Runs up to the door* Let us out please! Jessica: *Comes up* Let us out now!! Raynell: *Banging on the door* I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home to mom and dad! F. Targhul: You should've thought about that when you stood up to Nettle like that. Jessica: !! F. Targhul: Now enjoy your new friends you two! *Leaves* Jessica: New friends? ???: *Cooing* Jessica and Raynell:.......... *Slowly turns around* (The two find a huge amount of female infants in the room) Raynell:.... Jessica: Uhhhh....H-Hey kids! ???: Hiiii... ???: Welcome... ???: Sanctuary.... Raynell: Y-Yeah, Sanctuary.... Jessica: Mmhm. ???: You....friend...? ???: You.....play....with us....? Jessica: Oh no no, sorry kids. We can't play right now. ???: You.... No play....? Raynell: S-Sorry kids. We have to get out of here. Our friends are in danger and- (Raynell feels an infant begin to crawl up her leg) Raynell: Huh?? ???: Play.... Raynell: No no kids we can't play! ???: You... Play. Jessica: Kids please we- (An infant starts to crawl up Jessica) Jessica: N-No listen! ???: Play with us.... (More infants then begin to crawl onto the two) Raynell: *Tries pulling them free* Guys seriously! Jessica: We can't play- AH!! (An infant is seen trying to crawl under Jessica's shirt) Jessica: H-Hey! Get out of there! ??? Like it... Here.. Jessica: Y-You can't go in there that's- Infants: Play. Play. Play. Raynell: N-NO NO NO GET OFF! WE- *Falls* AHH!! (The infants crawl onto Raynell) ???: Play.... Raynell: N-No kids please, we can't- !! (The infants then start tickling Raynell) ???: Play.... Jessica: Raynell! Raynell: *Laughing* NO KIDS STOP!! STOP IT!! ???: *Giggles* Play.... Jessica: Raynell! Hang on I- OW!! WHO BIT ME!?! ???: Friend.... Jessica: Kids seriously we can't play right now! Get off of me! (More infants then start crawling onto Jessica, causing her to trip and fall) Jessica: GNN!! Raynell: *Laughing* JESSICA!! (The infants then crawl onto Jessica as she lies on the floor) Jessica: Kids please, get off! (One infant is seen again trying to get under Jessica's shirt) Jessica: Wha- seriously?! Stop doing that! ???: Monster.... Jessica: What?? (The infants then start trying to bite Jessica) Jessica: AH!! What the hell?! Raynell: Oh god! They're trying to eat us!! Jessica: *gasp* NOOOOO!!! Raynell: KIDS WAIT!! ???: Food.... (The two scream before the scene cuts to the boys inside of a cell as Zulu looks at the door) Zulu: Hmmm.... Omega: Did you hear that too? Zulu: Yeah, I did. Charlie: Sounded like a scream or something. Omega: Yeah... Alex: Oh man, you think it was Jessica or Raynell? Omega: Probably. Alex: What the hell are these women doing to them? Jack: I don't know, but it can't be worse then what happened to Erin and the others... I can't believe she said those things... Alex: Me either.... Kyle: Emily.... Foxtrot: V-Violet.... Zulu: It's okay bro. Charlie: We're gonna figure this out one way or another. Miles: Yeah we are. Foxtrot: I hope so.. Izuku: Any idea how long they'll keep us in here? Scott: Who knows. What are they even planning to do with us anyway? Jack: Not sure, but it can't be good. Alex: I just hope Jessica and Raynell are alright... Miles: X and Rayla would kill us if Raynell got hurt. Alex: You're telling me. I don't wanna be on Rayla's bad side again. Kyle: What? You scared she'll eat you again? Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts